


You Repel Me

by Matrya



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can never touch me." Wesley and Fred share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Repel Me

"Technically," Fred logicked as Wesley's fingertips played down her ribs. "You can never touch me, and I can never touch you."

He asked, lips and stubble tickling her breasts, "Is that so?"

"Well, of course. 'Cause of the repelling forces of atoms, no one or nothing ever actually touches anythin' or anyone else."

"So our attraction isn't magnetic," he wondered in humour.

"Well, yes and no," she started. "See, 'cause our atomic forces are repelling, in the way of similar magnetic fields, yeah. But, 'cause atomic repellent and magnetic repel-" she was cut off with his mouth over hers, hands slight-yellow with callous moving lower.

No matter what Fred said, Wesley touched her until she screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
